I'll sleep perfectly
by Sapphire1022
Summary: “Once we’ve indulged” –bending his head he presses a kiss beneath her ear, murmured even more slowly- “once I’ve slaked my lust for you and sated my appetite”-lifting his head, he looked down at her- “I’ll sleep perfectly.” With you lying sated beside me


The Lemon

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Once we've indulged" –bending his head he presses a kiss beneath her ear, murmured even more slowly- "once I've slaked my lust for you and sated my appetite"-lifting his head, he looked down at her- _"I'll sleep perfectly." With you lying sated beside me._

Brows high, she studied his eyes, then the curve of her lips deepened. "We'd better to get into bed then." Pushing back in his arms, her gaze dropped to his chest: her hands slid down from his shoulders. "You'll have to take off your close."

He caught her hands before she could embark on any fiendish –and doomed to be short-lived –game. The sight of her in her excuse for a negligee –and it seemed likely all her nightwear was of similar silk, a point he didn't at the moment wish to dwell on –let alone the feel of her sinking, then sliding against him, had teased him from mere arousal to throbbing rigidity. He didn't need further encouragement. "I'll undress while you take off that creating –if I touch it. I'm bound to tear it. Once we're both naked we can start form there."

Her laugh was sultry. "Are you sure you don't need any help."

"Quite sure." He released her and she stepped back. Dragging in a breath, he moved to the end of his bed; leaning against it, he reached for his boots.

Hands rising to the shoulder clasps anchoring her nightgown, Rin murmured, "I'd always assumed these garments were designed so a man could remove them quickly."

"Those garments" –boots off, he straightened, hands rising to his cravat; his tones were distinctly straitened –"were designed to drive men into a heightened state of lust in which, beyond the reach of sanity. They rip said garments off."

She laughed, her heart felt so light even while her nerves were tightening. Two clicks and her negligee was free; the silk slithered down her body, pooling at her feet. "Well, you're in no danger now."

Shrugging out of his shirt, he glanced at her. "Much you now." His gaze felt like flame, caressing, burning. Emboldened, she bent and scooped the negligee up and tossed it on his desk chair.

He looked away and flung out his shirt aside. Then as if desperate, stripped off his pants. Sending them spinning to join the rest of his clothes, he turned and reached for her.

She went into his arms, all laughter fading as their skins touched, and she felt his heat, felt his need –without thought she gave herself up to it.

**To him. **

Gave him her mouth and exulted when he took, sank into him, gloried in his ravenous, ravishing response. His hands roamed, not gentle but with undisguised yearning, with a heated hunger she shared.

That grew with very breath, with every gasp, every wickedly evocative caress.

Burying her hands in his hair, she clutched, arched against him, was only dimly aware when he lifted her and laid her on her sheets; she was caught in the flames, overwhelmed by their greedy heat, empty, aching, wanting.

His weight as he moved over her was a giddy relief, then he parted her thighs, pressed between, and entered her.

Thrust deep and joined with her.

Her moans shivered through the night, a silver echo about them; eyes locked with hers, he thrust deeper still, then he bent his head, sealed her lips with his, and moved within her.

Powerfully.

Unrestrained yet controlled, he whirled her into the dance her body and senses craved, that some part of her ached for. That her long buried needs and wants, at last free, longed for. He wrapped her in dreams of hot skin slickly sliding, tongues sensuously tangling, muscled hardness and flushed softness supplely and intimately twining.

She arched beneath him, her body straining against his; he held her down and drove deeper, harder.

"Kohaku! …Kohaku!"

Faster as she rose on the crest of that familiar wave,

reaching higher,

further,

until it broke.

With a cry that he drank, she tumbled from the peak into his waiting arms.

Kohaku caught her, held her close, spread her thighs wider and sank deeper into her scalding heat, driving faster, harder, until her body claimed him and he followed her into sweet oblivion.

This was where he'd needed to spend the night –in Kohaku's bed, with him asleep beside her. His arm on her waist holding her close. She closed her eyes,

and slept

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED 'DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL' !**

**TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I HAD COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY FORGOTEN ABOUT IT BUT REST EASY BECAUSE BY THIS FRIDAY YOU WILL ALL HAVE THE PROMISED CHAPTERS I SAID… LIKE A YEAR AGO.**

**SORRY AGAIN. **

**This is one of the scenes that I loved! Yes its from the story so its just to give you a bit of what is coming!.**


End file.
